


At the End of the Road

by sailec



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailec/pseuds/sailec
Summary: Blinking sleepily he wraps the comforter around his shoulders, feet touching the morning-cold floor of their house as he gets up, and he huddles in a little closer under his blanket-cape, like an old king in a small kingdom when he walks out of the bedroom.~~~Hawke wakes up and can't find Fenris.





	At the End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> been sad, wanted some happy ending stuff for my two faves

Hawke's reaching across the bed before he's even fully awake, an automatic response to not feeling Fenris next to him. His hand falls on the empty mattress and he furrows his brows, sitting up to rub one eye before scratching at the long silver-streaked beard on his chin. Blinking sleepily he wraps the comforter around his shoulders, feet touching the morning-cold floor of their house as he gets up, and he huddles in a little closer under his blanket-cape, like an old king in a small kingdom when he walks out of the bedroom.

Heading downstairs of the quiet house, he stops as he sees the front door standing wide open – which would explain why no dogs have come running to greet him good morning, at least. “Am I as abandoned as I feel?” he mumbles to himself as he stuffs his feet into his boots and walks outside, looking out across their garden and past the strawberry plants, down the small road leading to the beach, the sky a pinkpurple shade with yellow streaks from the sun rising on the horizon.

He smiles as he spots a white-haired figure standing close to the water and starts walking towards him, a strong wind whipping Hawke's face as he leaves the shelter of their porch – it'll be a lovely day, he's sure, but this early he's happy he's bundled up in their bedclothes.

Fenris doesn't seem to mind the chilly breeze, his long hair tied in a bun at the back of his head with a few strands coming loose in the wind, standing with his arms crossed, wearing one of Hawke's old and far too big knitted sweaters – a homemade birthday gift from their youngest grandchild, the yarn a browngreen colour like dried up vomit, and, naturally, just about the most beautiful piece of clothing Hawke has ever seen.

“It's not nice to make an old man travel all this way just to get to you, you know,” Hawke says as he reaches Fenris, boots sinking down a little in the sand with each step. “At least not this early in the morning.”

Fenris looks over his shoulder, surprise on his face before he smiles. “Good morning. I didn't wish to wake you. You looked so peaceful.”

Hawke walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, Fenris seeming happy to snuggle back under the offered protection from Hawke's embrace and their comforter.

“Couldn't sleep?”

“Mm. No. I woke early. We're going to need to wash that now.” Fenris tugs at the corner of the comforter, Hawke ignoring him in favor of kissing his neck.

“It's still hours before they get here,” Hawke says, smiling at the thought of their kids with their families coming back home for the first time in months, all of the Hawkes finally gathered in one place again by midday – he even managed to convince Carver to stop by – but as much as Hawke's looking forward to it himself, he would rather not fall asleep face-down on his dinner plate by the time everyone's sat down to eat just because their excitement kept them from getting some proper rest. “Why don't we go back inside for a little while?”

“I won't be able to fall asleep again anyway.”

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Hawke jokes, pressing a little closer and wiggling his eyebrows, earning him a chuckle from Fenris as he glances back at Hawke.

“What happened to you being an ‘old man'?”

“I don't think I'll ever be _that_ old.”

“Hmm. I suppose we _could_ get started on cleaning the house…”

“ _Fenris_ ,” Hawke mutters as Fenris laughs and turns his head to kiss him softly on the mouth.

“Hawke,” Fenris says in answer, leaning back against his chest again. A smile still on his lips, he looks out at the water, blinking slowly at the birds flying low looking for breakfast, the calm waves lapping lazily at the shore. “Just – stay here and enjoy the sunrise with me for a moment, will you?”

Never having been one to deny Fenris what he wants, Hawke sighs and hides his own smile against Fenris's neck, kissing his skin once more before tucking his chin over his shoulder, hugging him closer.

“I will,” he says.

Watching the waters, Fenris in his arms and the morning slowly catching up with them, no matter how sleepy he is, Hawke can't deny there's nowhere in the world he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr](http://reyesvidal.tumblr.com/))


End file.
